Chance Meetings
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Saix finds himself nose to chest with an enchanting vocalist and ...salesman of sorts in a local establishment. What will happen when the dark-skinned man asks for more than Saix thought possible? Xemsai.


Disclaimer: Lyrics by Gotye "Somebody That I Used To Know" (feat. Kimbra)

Lyrics in **bold**

* * *

Chance Meetings

* * *

He brushed back a few stray locks of cerulean hair out of his face, finding himself blushing in the dark place. The lights were dimmed as the spotlights switched into a small haze, focusing on the stage in front of all of them. A few younger girls cooed and giggled, squealing hysterically as it was their first time in this type of establishment. The hooting and howling started when a black cloaked man-well Saix supposed it was a man, his large stature and build would make for an awkwardly robust woman.

He held his breath as he leaned forward, gold eyes greedily looking at the muscles defined through black leather before music started. There was a young man sitting on the side of the stage, plucking a sitar as another man, a large redheaded man played on the xylophone softly. The dark figure slowly pulled off his hood and a fountain of beautiful silver hair fanned down around his shoulders. Piercing amber orbs looked across the crowd as a few girls squealed loudly, "It's Xemnas! He usually only does Fridays!"

Saix swallowed hard, a deep blush covering his cheeks as he adjusted in his seat, sitting right in front of the stage and feeling immersed in those orange depths as the tanned skin glistened with slight perspiration.

Xemnas leaned in and cupped the microphone, crooning out a soft line, "**Now and then I think of when we were together"**

He paused and looked over the audience, wetting his lips as he continued, "**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die." **He extended the last syllable, closing his eyes before reopening them, "**Told myself that you were right for me**

**But felt so lonely in your company**

**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember."**

A small instrument solo started as the blonde haired boy with the mullet plucked at the sitar loudly and strummed, a few girls leaning in to throw spare munny at him for simply being there.

The music faded out as the spotlight refocused back on Xemnas. He looked directly at Saix, his eyes burning into Saix's own as he whispered, "**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness." **He punctuated the words with a long lick of the microphone. Saix felt the blush creep up into his ears, burning his skin as his pants tightened. A whimper escaped him.

Xemnas pressed his lips against the microphone, huskily murmuring, "**Like resignation to the end, always the end." **

He paused as he dragged his lip over the microphone, mimicking his ability to deepthroat said object and forcing Saix to squeeze the pulsating organ hard between his legs, "**So when we found that we could not make sense**

**Well you said that we would still be friends**

**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over." **

He took a deep breath before belting out the next lines, "**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know."**

The large man took his time tapping along on the instrument as Xemnas continued, "**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know." **

The boy with the mullet seemed to smile as he plucked loudly and another light focused on a young blonde woman as she started to join in, "**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**

**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**

**But I don't wanna live that way**

**Reading into every word you say**

**You said that you could let it go**

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know."**

The male part of the audience cheered as she exited and three lights started in the back

**:::**

Xemnas sang loudly as the three men, one with pink hair, another with grayish blue and the last with blonde hair and a goatee started to add back-up and hums when needed, "**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Somebody**

They echoed for him, "**I used to know."**

**Somebody**

They all rounded the song with the lingering lyrics of , "**Now you're just somebody that I used to know…**

**I used to know**

**That I used to know**

**I used to know**

**Somebody." **

Saix was rooted to his spot as the music faded out and the girls screaming had died down to a minimum. The room was clearing and a few 'lucky' patrons were getting lap dances from the backup singers and music players. Saix found himself sighing sadly as he rose to leave, "There's the highlight of _my_ day."

He was forcibly shoved down as a hand pressed into the crook of his shoulder and made his ass connect with the seat. He grunted in displeasure as he looked up at the offending owner of said hand, only to find himself stunned. The man was looking down at him as he slowly tugged the zipper down on his coat, exposing the muscled chest that made Saix bite his lower lip to resist a drool. He found himself panting like a bitch in heat when the older man straddled his lips and pressed his ass firm into Saix's lap, "You know, there's a rule here."

Saix blinked, trying to piece together what he was saying as he watched the delicious lips move in that deep sexy voice-"What rule?"

Xemnas leaned forward, licking the shell of Saix's ear and affectionately nipping the pointed tip before continuing, "Tip well."

Saix moaned, arching his hips up as the larger man closed the distance and started to suck on his lips, running his tongue across them and gripping them with his teeth. He let the bottom lip go with a loud pop and pulled back, cupping Saix's chin with his hand, "Why are you here all alone sweet thing?"

"It's…S-Saix." He had such a difficult time thinking let alone responding to Xemnas with those skilled hands working over his chest and his groin rubbing up against him. Saix swallowed hard, "I..I just wanted….something."

"Something?" The deep voice practically purred in his ear, "Very specific I see."

Saix glared at him for his teasing tone when Xemnas' hand gripped his package and squeezed causing him to throw his head back and moan. Xemnas grinned, "Shhh hush little pup, wouldn't want to interrupt the others would we?"

Xemnas continued to press, running his thumb up and down against the clothed appendage, "I'm sorry to see I'm bothering you so much." He pressed another affectionate kiss against his lips and rocked back and forth, the wiggling causing Saix's mind to blur before failing him completely.

"Mmm…no…not bothering."

Xemnas laughed, pushing his tongue between the willing lips and letting it dance around in his mouth before retreating, "Tell me Saix, would you mind continuing this someplace more..well..exclusive?"

Saix noted that today might be getting a little more interesting…


End file.
